What If
by keenbeanz
Summary: A tease. That's all they were, men who pulled at her heartstrings, their broken bodies lying lifeless on the shores of her beach, she brought them back, and she always did. She healed them and took care of them, but what do they do to her, they use her for everything she has. ONESHOT One sided Calypso/Percy, Percabeth at the end.


**Okay So this is really short and I was kind of reading myths on Calypso and I tried to blend that into the Percy Jackson series. So Calypso seems like a bit like a lunatic, so sorry.**

**Anyway TakeyoCookie asked for a one shot on Percy/Calypso and I did my best.**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

**I in no way own PJatO or HoO**

A tease.

That's all they were, men who pulled at her heartstrings, their broken bodies lying lifeless on the shores of her beach, she brought them back, and she always did. She healed them and took care of them, but what do they do to her, they use her for everything she has.

But then he came, his dark black hair covering his face as scold marks covered his body. She teared up at the sight of him; she had never seen anything like his injuries. His cheeks were bruised almost as if he had fallen from the sky.

Like her angel.

She did her duty, and healed him looking after him and refusing to fall for him. She knew what would happen, he would leave her for another, and they all did.

Even Odysseus, even when she claimed him as her own. She had a dark side, a side she never let anyone see and yet they all knew it.

She was possessive like the others.

But unlike them she had every right, because if not they would just leave. They always left her it was her curse, her mark to bear.

She wanted him to change it, to break the curse that governed her life, that destroyed her heart every time she had a visitor.

He still smelt of the ocean that surrounded them, like many other heroes who had become stranded on this island with her, but as the days went on the smell never left, she found it a refreshing change from the normal odour of those who stayed with her.

The day his bright eyes opened, she froze, instantly falling into the abyss of them, those sea green eyes.

That was when she first fell for him.

They talked everyday as the wandered around the island, his dark hair being pulled by the strength of the wind, but he continued to talk as if he had no care in the world. She found it strange as he talked of the places where flowers didn't grow.

She would often find herself casting a weary glance at her garden to make sure there were in fact flowers and that it wasn't a trick the fates had played on her.

It wouldn't be the first time.

His smiled entranced her as they played on the beach, he created waves that would playfully crash into her, and when she found herself wondering 'What if?' she would quickly leave, ignoring his protests.

She refused to be played by the fates again.

But with every moment she found herself leaving him, she found herself wondering if he would stay and falling for him.

That was when her dark thoughts would return.

'Keep him here.' It would urge with an icy voice.

'Make him yours.'

She shook the thoughts from her mind and continued on her way, tears in her eyes. The betrayal of others who long ago stayed on the island burned into her memory.

But she continued to talk to him, ignoring her feelings. Then the Smith god came and took him away, she wanted to cry, to break down in tears and end it all.

Never even a kiss.

The others had kissed her.

But he never did.

Her mind burned as she thought. Tears streamed down her face as she paced, before a silent vow came to mind.

He would be hers.

She remembered the day Hermes came for her, his black hair still peppered with gray as he strode towards her a smile on his cracked lips, she knew him well enough to know he had been crying.

"You're free." The words echoed in her ears as she watched the messenger god closely. The words she had prayed for had hit her at the best time, she smiled up at him before inviting him inside, with a quick check of his phone he obliged.

She smirked as she offered the man a tea, laced with truth serum; she smiled glee fully and imagined her old friend Circe and how proud she would be of her star pupil.

Hermes drank the tea happily talking about the war with an almost bitter tone, but when he mentioned him his eyes lit up.

And Calypso wanted to kill him.

He was hers, and she did not want to share.

Even if she and the god had different ideas about the boy, Hermes more wanted him for friendship while Calypso wanted him for more.

Then he said the words she dreaded words that made her dark side want to pounce out of her chest.

'_His girlfriend.' _

Calypso smiled gritting her teeth as she once again felt her heart plummet to the ground as she thought of him.

He would never be hers.

It was a few years later when she saw him again, his eyes standing out through the crowd of teenagers that surrounded him. She looked at him and her heart skipped a beat as he ran his long fingers through his dark hair as he talked, to _her_.

Fury burnt inside of her as she watched them, his hand firmly grasped in hers as they walked through the streets, smiles on their faces.

For a moment she saw red until she saw the kiss that was never meant for her lips, and at that moment she really did wonder.

_What if?_

**Hope you all enjoyed, not my best work and it's a bit short but still.**

**Thank you for reading and please REVIEW! **


End file.
